1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lawn mower technology and more particularly, to a direct drive electric lawn mower, which uses an outer rotor electric motor to provide a large torque for rotating a cutting device to cut a lawn at an even height efficiently.
2. Description of the Related Art
The engine of a lawn mower consumes gasoline or diesel during operation. When burning gasoline or diesel during the operation of a lawn mower engine, much waste gas (such as: sulfur dioxide, carbon monoxide) will be produced to pollute the air. In order to meet environmental protection requirements, a power lawn mower may use a carbon brush motor to substitute for a gasoline or diesel engine for rotating the cutter. Because a carbon brush motor consumes city power supply or battery power supply, it does not release waste gas during operation. The carbon brushes of a carbon brush motor are electromechanical conducting devices that connect to moving parts to provide an electric current. The carbon brushes of a carbon brush motor for lawn mower run on direct current (DC). However, a carbon brush motor does not allow conduction of a high current. The limited output of a DC carbon brush motor requires a reduction gear to enhance the torque. Short service life and low performance are the drawbacks of DC carbon brush motors.